


Alone

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was passed the time where everyone was meant to go home for the night and only his office light was the only light still on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot. Enjoy.

It was passed the time where everyone was meant to go home for the night and only his office light was the only light still on. He sat hunched over his desk, eyes strained after reading the same documents for hours on end hoping for something new to jump out at him but nothing ever did. There were no clues or evidence, everything leading to a dead end.

When he came to the last file, he started the process over, desperately searching for something, anything, that would give him any answer or closure. The what and there where yet still, nothing. Even looking through these files was redundant at this point as he new every word by heart. He would have given up if there wasn’t a small voice in the back of his mind whispering to him that there was a clue he overlooked.

In the same instance, everything was shoved off the desk when frustration took over him. The papers, the coffee mug, the pens, everything crashed to the floor and he stood there, breathing hard through gritted teeth, glaring at the papers as if they were somehow at fault for everything.

The glaring ceased when he saw a shattered picture frame. Rounding the desk and kneeling down to pick it up, his heart sank. Behind the broken glass was the picture of him and Joseph on their first day of being new partners. Now where was he? Dead. “Joseph…” he swallowed, ignoring the glass that cut at his fingers when he reached in to remove the photo. The only blemish on the photo was Joseph’s face being sliced across by one of the shards as if to prove to Sebastian he didn’t have Joseph anymore…didn’t have anyone, anymore.

He sat back down, gripping the photo tightly in his hands. When it finally hit him that everyone he trusted, cared for and loved was gone, his vision grew blurry quickly. He had fought against them when he lost Lily, when Myra disappeared, when he exited STEM to find his partner gone; it all came to a head now. He didn’t sob or weep but the tears slipped down his cheeks to drip off his chin.

Laying his head to the wood of the desk with the picture still held tightly beside him, he closed his eyes, wanting nothing more then to wake up from this nightmare; he knew it would never happen though.

He wasn’t are when, but he drifted off to sleep. He didn’t see or know it happened but the light flickered before shutting off and when he woke the next morning, he found his light brown trench coat he lost draped over his shoulders.


End file.
